


Nonsense

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, idk what this is even, loopy Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets his wisdom teeth taken out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsense

“Iwa haaaan I wanna at fluffy slinkies!!!” Seijou’s setter shouted, spinning in circles with his arms outstretched. 

“You’re not making any sense right now,” Seijou’s ace sighed, grabbing his setter’s shoulder and leading him toward the car. Oikawa had just gotten his wisdom teeth removed, and was acting more annoying than ever. His boyfriend knew it was because of the anesthetics, but he really wanted to punch the setter in the face right now. At least an unconscious Oikawa would be easier to deal with than a high on meds one.  “We need to get you home before you scare more people.” His boyfriend was gaining more stares as he shook Iwaizumi’s hand off his shoulder, skipping toward the road. 

“Peepo? He bees flying ooh butterfly!” He jumped up and down, staring up at the sky as a tiny white butterfly flew right above his head. He giggled excitedly and tried to chase after it, but Iwaizumi caught his arm, gripping tighter this time. 

“When are the meds gonna wear off?” Iwaizumi sighed, finally managing to pull Oikawa into the car. He quickly shut the passenger door before his loopy boyfriend could jump out. 

He jumped into the driver’s side, ignoring Oikawa’s high-pitched whines. “Hey, put your seatbelt on,” he muttered, but he was already reaching over to help his setter. He pulled back after hearing the satisfying ‘click’ and was about to start driving when he felt a weight on his lap. 

“Oikawa, get your head off my lap,” he groaned, pushing his head off. But Oikawa refused to lift his head, only burrowing further into his ace’s lap. 

“Sleepy bunnies hopping fence,” the setter giggled, turning to face Iwaizumi. He gave his boyfriend a sincere smile before his eyes started fluttering closed. 

After a brief moment of shock, even after dating for a year, Iwaizumi still wasn’t used to Oikawa’s real smiles, the ace realized what was happening and forced the setter to sit up. 

“Oi, you’re not falling asleep until we get home!!!” he commanded, pushing Oikawa’s face so that it was squished against the passenger side window. 

“Cold, not Iwa haaand cold cold,” Oikawa mumbled. 

“The cold window will help you stay awake,” Iwaizumi replied, finally able to start the engine. He focused on driving out of the parking lot, not paying attention to his boyfriend. When he did briefly glance at him, he had to do a double-take. 

“What the hell!!!” he shouted, scrambling to take the nail clippers out of his boyfriend’s hands. Oikawa for some reason, had thought it was a great idea to cut his bangs with nail clippers. But of course, he was having a hard time with them and was staring at them like they were some device from another world.

“Hair long rule nice king!” Oikawa pouted when Iwaizumi successfully managed to get the nail clippers away from him. 

“Yeah, yeah, your bangs are getting too long. We’ll go get them cut sometime, but not today okay?” Iwaizumi answered. 

“Volleyball, bouncy bouncy!!!” 

“We have today off since coach knows there’s no use having a loopy setter at practice.” 

“Boom boom volleyball!” he pouted again, crossing his arms. 

“We can play volleyball later when your meds wear off,” Iwaizumi replied. 

“Set spike whoosh! Fly high!” Oikawa raised both arms in a setting position. He started setting an imaginary ball, giggling happily. 

Iwaizumi let a small smile bloom on his face. It was only times like these when Iwaizumi could see his boyfriend without any stress whatsoever (the only other time was when he was asleep) and he didn’t want to ruin the moment, so he stayed silent. 

Oikawa switched his hand motions to that of his killer serve and Iwaizumi watched as he accidentally slammed his hand into the window. The peaceful atmosphere was shattered by a low whine, and Iwaizumi forced himself not to take his eyes off the road for too long. 

“You okay, Tooru?” he asked worriedly. 

“Burning. Burning. Burning!” Oikawa shouted, but his voice was filled with childish curiosity. “Volleyball!” 

“Yeah, it burns like when you hit a volleyball right?” Iwaizumi asked, feeling like he was talking to a toddler. 

Oikawa nodded, but it went unnoticed by his boyfriend, who had his eyes fixed on the road. The setter pouted, but felt his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned his head on his ace’s shoulder. 

“Hey Oikawa-” Iwaizumi cut off when he realized his setter had actually gone to sleep. He let out a soft breath, kissed Oikawa’s forehead, and continued driving home with his boyfriend’s drool slowly dripping down the front of his shirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyū!! or any of the characters!


End file.
